


An Important Discovery

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: First Tickle Fight, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Sorey having height advantage was a fact Mikleo cursed almost daily. It had been abused on many cases for many situations. But never like this.





	An Important Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt over on tumblr as part of [this](http://koko-ai.tumblr.com/post/167227506283/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> This was prompt 1. “Come over here and make me.”

This was not the first time Mikleo had been in this situation. He cursed Sorey’s ‘growth spurt’ ever since it happened but of all the ways Sorey had abused his height, this was absolutely the most sinister.

Even standing on his toes did nothing to aid Mikleo in capturing the book being waved over his head. That stupid grin wasn’t going away either. Whether Mikleo wanted the book or the triumph of winning more he couldn’t tell anymore. He tried to jump up at an off guard moment, but Sorey’s reflexes were better and he skipped backwards in perfect time.

If this were any other book, any of the ones they’d read a thousand times, Mikleo would give up. That wasn’t the case though. Natalie had dropped by at the crack of dawn to give them a exceedingly rare book Mason had found buried in his home.

“Dammit Sorey, stop toying with me already.”

Sorey chuckled as he brought the book down to Mikleo’s level and waved it to and fro.

“Come over here and make me.” Sorey’s smugness gloated his confidence. How much he truly believed he had Mikleo under control here.

Mikleo slunk back, arms crossing over his chest, debating how he could possibly win. Artes were off limits as per their agreed upon rules. Even if he jumped, Sorey would back step or jump himself. Catching him off guard wouldn’t work after all his recent reflex training. Mikleo’s groan echoed as a hand came to his forehead.

At this point, Sorey would continue to taunt. Curious as to what sort of plan Mikleo would conceive of.

Of every possibility he’d thought of, Mikleo slowly walking towards him with an ear to ear smirk was not among them.

“Hey Sorey,” he spoke calmly, like he would to start idle chit chat. Sorey took a half step back, raising his arm as high as he could.

“I want to test something.” To anyone else, Mikleo would sound level and normal. Sorey though could _feel_ the devious undertones. The aura that carried a well thought out plan, oozed confidence, and made Sorey gulp.

He couldn’t let himself falter, nor succumb to that ever so soft sly smirk.

Unbeknown to Sorey, the battle was already over, however, Mikleo’s actions here would ignite a never ending war.

Mikleo had stopped arms length away from Sorey. Their eyes met, and in the single moment felt his downfall approaching.

In a flash, Mikleo lunged forward, hands shooting for Sorey’s sides and fingers instantly skittering across his ribs.

The book was the first to fall beneath the rolling laughter. Mikleo had Sorey backed against the wall, hands weakly flailing against his. Sorey couldn’t last long until he was on the floor. Mikleo was laughing now as he straddled Sorey and continued his assault until Sorey’s entire face burned and his breathes came in wheezes.

Mikleo sat back with his hands resting on Sorey’s stomach. The ragged breathing of Sorey catching his breath was a symphony to Mikleo’s ears. His victory theme.

Sorey wiped at the tears still running down both cheeks before looking up at Mikleo.

“That was cheating.” Sorey huffed.

“But I made an important discovery.” He grinned.

“Hmm I suppose that’s true. But there’s another route we need to explore.” Sorey shifted, slowly pushing Mikleo off him until the both sat in front of each other.

“Oh? And what would that be.” Sorey’s grin said everything. Told Mikleo to run, but it was too late.

Sorey’s fingers were scattering across Mikleo’s sides and rendering him just as helpless as Sorey had been.

He wouldn’t relent until Mikleo the point Mikleo had given in.  


End file.
